Perfect Timing
by immortalruby
Summary: Silus seemed to have disappeared, only to show up when Lilly most needed him. A typical damsel in distress story where Lilly gets hurt and could possibly die when Silus 'swoops' in to save her.
1. Chapter 1

[The following story comes after the movie with no definite time frame set. Mainly about Silus and Lilly, Jones and other insignificant (insignificant simply because they are nameless in my story) characters were included to complete this story.

_This is my first attempt at writing a story. Some details may not be technically right but it's a story so try and bear with it. When writing it, it just feels… right._

_I spent a lot of time trying to perfect the details so I hope it doesn't have too many flaws. Comments and feedback would be much appreciated. Thanks for stopping by. _

_I had some problem with naming my work as it was written without a title. _Perfect Timing _isn't the best title, or the most fitting, but it was the first thing which popped into mind._

_Be warned. The writer (me) was swooning just thinking about the scenes in the story so the reader might too! Let your imagination run wild as you read on! ]_

It was night and the moon was obscured by dark clouds which drifted across it occasionally. Lilly stood on the highest roof of a derelict building, surveying her surrounding below her. She had received an anonymous tip an hour ago, a note slipped under her door. It told of a terrorist group, the Sovartists, which would gather in a nearby factory area that very night.

Her team had been trying to track down this group for some months now. From what they could dig up about the Sovartists, it would seem they were targeting the Brotherhood. Her team had been assigned to take down the group. Although Lilly did not completely agree with everything the Brotherhood did, not after what happened a year ago, she knew the Brotherhood was still an important part of humanity. They had done more good than bad, so far.

She thought about Silus whom she had not seen since that night where she had killed Brother Edgar, the kiss they had shared had been branded in her memory. It brought sadness and longing to her, to know her relationship with him was more than friends and yet they could never be together. The last she knew was that Silus was being hunted and labelled a heretic by no fault of his. Shaking her head slightly, she shook the memory out of her mind. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things.

Upon receiving the note earlier, she had called in the tip before rushing down to the area mentioned, not waiting for backup. Now, alone on the rooftop, Lilly wondered if she had done the right thing. It was far too quiet and she could practically feel the tension in the night air.

All of a sudden, Lilly heard movement behind her. She spun around, her hand going for the holstered gun. Lilly caught a glimpse of a hooded figure fleeing before she felt a sheering pain radiate from her left shoulder through her body. It was a dagger which must have been thrown by the figure, and the force of the dagger was so strong, it threw her off balance. The dagger went all the way into Lilly's flesh up to the hilt, just below her left collar bone, near her shoulder. Before she could even utter a cry, Lilly was falling over the edge of the building!

Caught by surprise, Lilly didn't have much time to react. Her right hand reached skyward, hoping to catch the edge of the roof. Her fingertips connected with the edge for a fraction of a second but with only her right hand, it could not support her weight and stop her momentum. As she plummeted pass the top floor, heading for an impending doom, the glass window shattered outwards, followed by a figure which grabbed Lilly around her waist.

It was Silus! Lilly had so many questions she wanted to ask him and if it had not been for the dagger in the shoulder and them falling to their death, she would have hugged him and been happy to know he had not been caught.

Silus and Lilly were falling towards the lower building next to the structure Lilly had been on seconds ago. Silus brought his left hand up to Lilly's head and pressed it down to his shoulder while twisting his body under her so that he would make first contact where they hit.

The building below had a number of aluminium vents across the roof and the two of them crashed directly onto and right through one of the vents. They continued downwards, crashing against pipes and other vents. The seemingly endless fall came to a stop when they fell through a vast space to land on a cold hard floor. Silus had managed to stay below Lilly but the impact knocked them both out.


	2. Chapter 2

Silus had no idea how long he had been unconscious but he could still see the moon through the hole in the roof he and Lilly had made falling through. His arms were still around Lilly who lay unmoving on top of him.

"Lilly?" Silus whispered, tilting his head to look at Lilly. There was no answer.

Silus grunted as he rolled over and carefully laid Lilly on her back. He felt for her pulse at the side of her neck and sighed in relief when he felt a faint flutter. Silus slowly got to his feet and arched his back, testing for broken bones. There was a throbbing pain from his ribs, some fractures no doubt, but no broken bones. They would mend quickly enough.

Looking around, Silus took in his immediate surrounding. They were in what seemed to be an industrial freezer. Having punched through the roof, the moon provided some light to the interior. The dark did not bother him as his eyes could see everything clearly. It was the cold which worried him. Lilly was hurt and he had to get her to a hospital.

There was a cough and a groan from near his feet. Silus quickly knelt down and gently held her hand. Lilly was waking up.

"How do you feel, Lilly?" asked Silus.

Lilly squinted up and frowned, "Silus? Where am I? What happened?" Lilly made a move to sit up but the dagger in her shoulder had her cry out.

Silus quickly held her down and said, "Don't move. You have a dagger in your shoulder and we fell through the roof of this building. We are in a freezer and I have to get us out of here. The hole we made in the roof is too far up for us to reach. I will see if there is another way out."

As Silus let go of Lilly's hand to investigate, Lilly held on and said, "Thank you. If not for you, I would most likely be dead already."

"Shh… You saved my life before as well. I will not let you die, Lilly. Now, rest," said Silus. He took his hand out of Lilly's weak clutch and took off his coat to cover Lilly.

"You will be cold," said Lilly, weakly trying to push the coat back to Silus.

"No. You have lost a lot of blood. You need this more than I do," said Silus, tucking his coat around Lilly, careful not to touch the dagger and the wounded shoulder. Lilly closed her eyes and gave a slight nod, drawing in a laboured breathe in surrender.

Silus made his way to the closest wall to see if he could find a door. There was none and he turned right at the wall. Along the way, Silus passed some boxes and crates stacked up high which were covered with ice crystals. They were lucky to have fallen into a clearing and had not hit any of the stacks that might have caused an avalanche and crushed them for certain.

At the far end of the second wall, Silus saw a door and walked over to it. As expected, it was locked from the outside and the steel door and walls were too thick to force his way through. Silus made his way round the freezer and found no other doors they could leave by.

Silus quickly made his way back to Lilly. Lilly had drifted into a fitful slumber but woke when Silus placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"There is only one door and it is locked. There must be vents around here some where and I will look for it but…" Silus hesitated, trailing off.

"But what?" asked Lilly.

"I will have to remove the dagger and try to stop the blood flow or I wouldn't be able to move you later," said Silus.

"Do it then," said Lilly matter-of-factly.

Silus placed a hand on Lilly's left shoulder to hold her down and took the hilt. Lilly gritted her teeth and turned her head away.

In one swift motion, Silus pulled the dagger straight out and pressed his hand which was on Lilly's shoulder over the wound, putting pressure on it.

Lilly let out a chocked scream and writhed in pain. As Lilly began to lose consciousness, she heard Silus call her name. She wanted to reply but no voice came forth when she opened her mouth.

Just before Lilly slipped into the beckoning darkness, she felt a warm liquid touch her lips and flow into her mouth. It had the familiar coppery taste of the blood from Silus.

_[I have contemplated whether Silus should have removed the dagger before going to look for the door or may be not even try it. But I thought this would let the story flow better although it's not technically right I think. What do you think?_

_So once again, Silus has to give Lilly his blood. The scene from the movie was so ingrained in my mind, I just had to use it here.]_


	3. Chapter 3

A minute ago, after Silus had pulled the dagger from Lilly, he had slit his wrist with the same dagger and let the blood flow into Lilly's mouth. Now, Silus was rubbing Lilly's right hand, trying to warm it.

He knew he had to get them both out of the freezer or neither of them would live. Silus was already beginning to feel the cold in his limbs and he knew Lilly was not going to last much longer.

Bending over to Lilly's ear, he whispered, "Don't give up. I will be back soon."

The air vent Silus was looking for was not too difficult to find. He could get to it by climbing to the top of the crate stacked next to the wall. The problem would be getting pass the rotating blades of the vent. Silus only had one option and it was to destroy the fan. He looked around for something to use and found a steel pole leaning against the wall nearby.

First, Silus pried the cover off the vent, and then he took the pole and stuck it straight into the centre of the fan, straining with the effort. There was a screeching sound as the machinery behind the fan slowed, followed by sparks and a loud pop.

Silus had let go of the pole and stepped back, using an arm to cover his eyes as the sparks showered on him. Satisfied that the fan was no longer working, Silus used to the pole to hit the fan off it fittings so that he could get to the other side of the freezer.

Once on the other side, Silus ran to the door and unlocked it. Pulling it open, he made his way quickly to Lilly and lifted her up in his arms. He carried her out of the freezer and placed her outside. He closed the door so that the cold air inside would not escape. As his knelt down beside Lilly to draw her into his arms, he stilled and let his hearing extend.

Silus and Lilly were now in the warehouse housing the freezer and Silus could hear people moving outside the main door. He listened more intently and could make out Jones loud whisper. The group outside must have come in response to Lilly's call for backup and they must have heard the commotion he had made with the vent.

For a moment, Silus was conflicted. He did not want to leave Lilly yet but he knew he couldn't get caught and Jones was capable of getting Lilly to the hospital faster then he could.

Silus gave Lilly a last quick hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He got up just as the door of the warehouse opened and moon light spilled in.

"Stop!" A shout came from the door as someone spotted Silus. Without looking back, Silus ran, using the shadows for cover.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lilly? Lilly!" shouted Jones as he saw a figure slumped near the door of a large freezer. Jones had wanted to chase the figure but when he saw Lilly, he knew something was wrong.

Running into the warehouse, Jones knelt beside Lilly and he tried to wake her. Lilly was deathly pale. Jones gently shook Lilly and the coat covering her fell away, showing the large patch of blood staining Lilly's coat underneath.

"No! Lilly!" screamed Jones, fearing the worst. Jones gingerly brought a finger below Lilly's nose and felt a shallow puff of exhalation.

Jones immediately grabbed his radio and said, "This mission is over. Lilly's hurt. I have to get her to a hospital. Lock this place down."

Jones picked Lilly up in his arms and ran to his car, shouting over his shoulder, "I need someone to drive."

A uniformed officer peeled away from the group and ran after Jones. Together, they tore off down the street in the car towards the hospital.

In the shadows nearby, Silus watched and nodded his head. Lilly was on her way to the hospital. He would pray for her and try to visit her in the hospital later. Now, he had to get away without being seen.

* * *

In the car, Jones held Lilly in his arms as he looked at her worriedly. His eyes drifted down and noticed the coat which had been covering Lilly. Frowning, he picked it up, trying to remember where he had seen it before. _Silus!_ His brow knitted in fury at the first thought that came into his mind. _If he did this to Lilly…_ Pausing, he thought to himself. _No, Silus would not do this to Lilly. He_ cared _for her._ Sighing, he covered Lilly with the coat.

"Drive faster," said Jones.

The officer who was driving nodded and stepped on the accelerator. At least in was night and there was no traffic on the roads.

Soon, the car came to a stop outside the hospital and Jones threw the door open, shouting, "Somebody, help!"

The nurses at the counter just inside the doorway sprang into action without hesitation.

* * *

It was still dark but dawn would soon be breaking. Silus stood on the roof of the hospital, looking down. Earlier, he had managed to leave the industrial area unnoticed.

As he looked down at the driveway below, he saw Jones and an officer leave the hospital and get into their car. Watching them drive away, Silus stroked his left wrist gently. The slit on the wrist had already healed and the scar was already disappearing. He knew it would be gone by morning but he wondered how long it would take for Lilly to heal.

Spending just a moment longer on the roof, he turned and made his way down to Lilly's room.

Slipping through the quiet corridors, Silus did not come across anyone. He knew exactly where Lilly was for he had been listening the moment he had arrived. Pausing outside the door, Silus tilted his head and listened. Looking over his shoulder to see no one watching, Silus went into Lilly's empty ward.

Lilly was sleeping peacefully with a tube carrying blood leading into her arm.

Silus tiptoed over to the bedside, sat down and picked up Lilly's hand. She felt fragile but Silus could feel the warmth in her hand and smiled slightly. He could only spend a moment with Lilly before he had to go. Even in a hospital, he could risk being seen. He kissed Lilly's hand and placed it under the blanket.

As he got up, he heard Lilly mumble his name. The sound was carried on a soft sigh which escaped Lilly's lips as she dreamed, not waking up.

A tear welled up at the corner of Silus' eye and rolled down his cheek. He turned and saw his coat draped over the chair beside the door. He picked it up and noticed the corner of a slip of paper in the pocket.

He took it out and read the note. _Thank you. J. _Silus slipped the note back into his pocket and left just as quietly as he had come in.

_[Ok, this story was written in one night and it's 12.30am as I put in the last full stop. It took me 3.5hrs to complete the body of my work and another day to go through the story to try and tidy everything up and do up a summary. Pardon if there are any mistakes along the way I might have missed. I just _had_ to finish it._

_All in, I'm pretty satisfied with the result. My first short story completed for leisure. Hope you've enjoyed my little stab at fantasy!]_


End file.
